Spring Break Visitor
by Havik Masquerade
Summary: When Danny breaks curfew, he's forced to stay home for Spring Break but someone familiar shows up. Requested by amy rose but not the real one


He quietly made his way through the front door. All he had to do was sneak in through the front door, quickly but quietly go upstairs to his room, and pretend he had been sleeping in his room the whole time. He looked at his watch to see that it 12:30 am - well past the time he was supposed to be home which was 10:30 pm. He had been at his friend Tucker's house all night playing video games with him and Sam. While Sam's parents weren't the type to get into her business and Tucker's parents away until the afternoon it didn't seem like such a bad idea. They had played video games for hours and when they noticed the time, Sam wasn't worried but Danny, who had to get home quickly before his parents noticed was worried. Danny had quickly rushed out the the front door not bothering to say bye to either Tucker or Sam. His feet hit the pavement hard when he ran down multiple sidewalks to get to his house. When he finally did, he had to be very quiet.

Now here he was, waiting or more or less stalling for the right way to get into his room. Sure he could turn into his ghost self but he didn't want to risk it with two 'ghost hunters' as his parents. He sighed before just taking a risk and quickly made his way to the front door. When he turned the door knob slowly, it creaked a little bit but made no loud noise. He opened it just enough so that he could slide in between the door and the doorway. As he made it through the door, he thought he was safe but that only lasted until he felt a hand being touched firmly on his shoulder. When he looked, it was his father, Jack.

He looked like he was in no mood for any type of games or talking. His mother, Maddie, looked like she too was in no mood for games. Danny sighed and went up to his room. As he entered his bedroom, he started to get undressed and change into his 'pajamas' which consisted of a t-shirt and boxers. He was about to go to sleep when he had gotten a text from Sam asking if he had gotten in trouble. Danny replied and told her that he did and that hopefully they would be able to hangout tomorrow before both families left for Spring Break. Danny and Sam texted for awhile before they both had to get some sleep.

The next morning, Danny walked out of his bedroom and walked quietly to the kitchen without doing another thing. As he got some breakfast, he saw his parents at the kitchen table waiting for him. Danny could tell that they wanted to talk about last night and Danny sat across from them at the table and the air went cold a little by neither of them saying anything.

* * *

"Sit down Danny." His father said to him.

Danny sat down and waited for his parents to speak. It was almost nerve wrecking with the sound of silence filling in the air as minutes felt like hours to Danny. His mother Maddie sighed and showed a concerned look on her face. She didn't quite understand why Danny had broken curfew again but she just wanted him to stop.

"Look son, this the third time you've broken curfew and we've been lenient in giving you chances. Our only other option is for you to stay home for Spring Break why your mother, Jazz, and I go on the vacation trip we were planning for all of us to go to Hawaii." Jack said to him in a stern tone.

"What?! That's not fair! You know I've been waiting to go!" Danny shouted but then calmed down.

"I'm sorry Danny but you need to learn to take responsibility for your actions." His mother, Maddie told him.

"What am I supposed to do all two weeks of Spring Break?" Danny asked frustrated and annoyed.

"You'll be doing all the chores and taking care of the house. Maybe you'll learn some responsibility this Spring Break." Jack told him.

"Another thing Danny, you're not to go anywhere until we get back." Maddie said.

Danny was even more frustrated at the thought of not being able to hangout for at least a day with Sam and Tucker. He sighed and went upstairs not wanting to talk to anybody. It wasn't until he was in the hallway did he see Jazz come out of her bedroom. Danny looked at her but said nothing and Jazz had taken notice of it; not knowing what was wrong with Danny but also seeing he was in no mood to talk. All Jazz heard was the sound of Danny's bedroom door being slammed shut.

"Hey what's wrong with Danny?" Jazz asked as she reached the kitchen.

"Danny's just mad because we told him he had to stay home this Spring Break and not go on vacation with us." Maddie said.

"It's time he learned responsibility." Jack said, flipping through the paper.

"When are we supposed to leave anyways?" Jazz asked.

"Tomorrow so pack what you're gonna take with you if you haven't already." Maddie told her.

* * *

As the next day came, Danny watched out from his window. It wasn't fair that he had to stay home and do chores just because he missed curfew for the third time, although he thought it out and thought that maybe it was the right thing to do even though he hated it when his parents were right. He figured that he could just start on the chores tomorrow and relax the rest of the day so that he could save his energy for the rest of his Spring Break chores. He decided to go back to sleep when he heard his phone vibrate. He had thought it was his parents or Jazz but to his surprise, it was Sam who had texted him.

 _Sam: Hey I thought we were supposed to hangout today. Where are you?_

 _Danny: I can't, I got caught last night trying to sneak in. Long story short, I have to stay home the entire Spring Break doing chores and take care of the house._

 _Sam: That sucks. I'll tell Tucker you aren't coming._

 _Danny: Thanks Sam._

 _Sam: You're welcome._

For the rest of the day, Danny either slept, watched TV, or ate something of he was hungry. He was bored just staying inside the house and not leaving. He also knew that the next 13 days were going to be somewhat hard taking care of the house and doing the chores so he tried to find a way out of it. Danny thought that if he made less of a mess, he wouldn't have to clean up as much but realized that even if he did, it would be a lot to handle especially since he really didn't know how to cook so his only other option would be to order out food.

He figured that he wouldn't really have to clean up until few days before his parents and Jazz got home so he didn't worry about it too much he just continued to relax because there wasn't really no other option for him to do.

* * *

That night as he ate dinner which was leftover pizza from the afternoon and fell asleep in his bed. Around 2 am was when his ghost sense alerted him of a nearby ghost. He lazily woke up and wished a ghost wouldn't have appeared this late at night but was also happy that he could at least get out of the house for awhile. He turned into his ghost self and started to search around for the ghost but when he looked around, his ghost sense wouldn't show up anywhere. He went back to search near the Ghost Portal and found nothing out of the ordinary but that was until once again his ghost sense came and Danny started to look around. As he looked, he felt like someone was watching him. Over the years, his parents had made so much stuff that it started to get too crowded in the Ghost Hunting Lab but somehow manged to move around. When he turned around, he saw someone with red eyes looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" Danny said to the ghost.

"What's the matter Danny not happy to see me?" The ghost asked.

"I would be happy if you left." Danny replied.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me." He said mockingly.

"What are you doing here anyways Dan?" Danny replied to him.

"Clockwork let me out of the thermos for good behavior." Dan said with a smile.

"Well now you're going back whether you like it or not." Danny told him.

Danny charged towards Dan to punch him but Dan moved out of the way. They started to go back and forth in the Ghost Hunting Lab until they had fought all over the house then outside. Each time Danny would try to hit Dan, he would dodge it and land an even harder attack on Danny. Soon, Danny would land some hits onto Dan as well as a few kicks that had caused Danny to fall a few feet in the air. They fought until nearly dawn which had worn out Danny significantly as he was too tired to even defend himself from Dan who had easily taken advantage of Danny's tiredness.

It only took one punch to the stomach for Danny to be beaten and fall to the ground while he went out of his ghost self. Dan smirked a bit before speeding down behind him and before Danny could even hit the pavement, Dan had caught him by his shirt. Danny had tried once again to fight back but Dan had easily stopped him and soon, Danny's body had given out.

* * *

Dan had flown Danny back to his house and him on his bed as Danny laid there almost lifeless. Dan smirked again and had disappeared out of Danny's room unbeknownst to the sleeping Danny. He had slept through most of the day and not even moving; only breathing softly. As Danny slept, Dan was looking for something to do since he had gotten out for good behavior. He had remembered what Clockwork told him before he was let go:

 _If you do anything that messes up time, or change the past, present, or future, you'll be put back into the thermos and you will not be let out._

Dan remembered those words and did nothing that would make him go back into the thermos. Instead, he looked around Danny house; looking at pictures, the lab, and of course Danny's bedroom. He went through different things that had belonged to Danny and as he looked the more he wanted to see. He did remember some of the things but he didn't pay any attention as he would move on to the next thing. He found some pictures of Danny, Tucker, and Sam and was tempted to change them to only himself and Danny but knew that he would be put back into the thermos.

He looked back up at Danny who was just waking up. Dan didn't mind as he continued to look around still no matter if he had already seen it. As soon as Danny woke up, he had seen Dan in his room and immediately started to attack him; turning into his ghost self and having the energy to fight, he was determined to send Dan back into the Ghost Zone and in the thermos. As they started to fight again, Dan had caught Danny by surprise and had placed a passionate kiss onto Danny's lips. Danny was in shock as if he didn't know what had just happened. He charged at Dan again but again Dan had kissed him but this time had also wrapped his arm around Danny's back and put pressure onto his lips.

Danny had tried to stop him but the way that Dan was kissing him made his body want to stop and let Dan take control and have dominance over the kiss. Danny's ghost form had once again disappeared and his body was wanting Dan's touch.

Dan had proceeded to take off Danny's shirt and carelessly tossed it onto the floor and proceeded to kiss Danny's neck while biting it gently before moving to his chest, stomach, and lower stomach. Dan had kissed Danny's chest while wrapping his tongue around one of his nipples that had already hardened. He began doing multiple laps over and over while he was rubbing the other with his thumb. Danny had came a little but that wasn't before Dan had now moved to his stomach; licking it and biting it all while continuing to make Danny moan and gasp in pleasure. Dan had even bitten his lower stomach that had made Danny gasp at the sudden attack on his lower stomach that had slightly turned red.

* * *

"I love the way your body has turned out." Dan said to him in between kisses.

All Danny could do was gasp but also blush at the compliment. Over the years, his body had become lean and he had gained a somewhat athletic build but only with not too much muscle. Dan had taken off Danny's pants to reveal a hardened member that had been dripping cum. Dan had smirked before taking it into his hand and started to move it up and down making Danny squirm where he was laying. He turned Danny onto his stomach and had placed his left arm around Danny's waist and would move his other hand up and down while Danny had gasped but couldn't move but instead had shown his pleasure.

"Looks like to me you're enjoying my visit." Dan said to him in a whisper.

"I-I can't help it." Danny said in between breaths.

"Tell me what you want." Dan continued in a whisper.

"I want you." Danny said as he gasped when Dan started to rub the tip slowly.

"Tell me what you need." Dan said; biting Danny's shoulder from behind.

"I-I want you -" Danny couldn't continue.

"Come on, tell me what you need. Don't be shy." Dan whispered mockingly into his ear.

"I-Inside me." Danny said finishing what he wanted to say.

"Good." Dan said to him.

With all that being said, Dan had pushed his own hard member into Danny's hole. Dan took satisfaction in knowing that it had somewhat hurt Danny but also knew that the pain would soon be replaced by pleasure. Dan had gone in and out of Danny roughly to almost violently while holding him down while moans'gasps, and some screams filled the air in Danny's room. Danny gasped as Dan teared his walls but it had also felt good to him that Dan was in control of his pleasure and didn't want him to stop. Dan had placed one hand on Danny's hips and the other on his member and started to not only go in and out from behind but also moved his hand up and down making Danny cum hard as warm white liquid began to pour out onto the bed.

* * *

By the time Dan was finished, Danny's body was worn out but Dan knew that he would once again pleasure Danny again once his body wasn't worn out. Dan smirked at Danny who was too worn out to move. He slept next to Danny was if he was protecting him; wrapping his arm around him carefully before falling asleep himself. The late afternoon came and Danny woke up to find himself naked and in the arms of Dan. He quickly got out of his bed and showered before getting dressed. He couldn't remember anything of what really happened because he was so tired and that he had fought Dan again before - and that's when he remembered them having sex.

He tried to shake the images from them having sex from his mind but with Dan being here, he'd likely be reminded sooner or later. He tried to clean up much of the house as possible including the lab and cleaned it for hours until it looked liked no one set foot in there. He went upstairs to fix or clean anything else and realized that it wasn't going to be easy to clean everything up but he found himself lucky when nothing seemed to be broken. He grabbed a trash bag and started to clean up any trash that had been left there from the previous day.

As he cleaned, he heard the vibrating sound of his phone. Looking everywhere for it, he found it lying on the floor nearly half way underneath the couch. He looked and saw that it was a text from Sam who wanted to see how he was and said that Tucker would have texted him but he had to leave all electronics at home so that he and his family could spend the whole weekend together. Danny laughed and started to text Sam back until he was grabbed from behind. Dan started to kiss the back of his neck and reach up his shirt as he smiled wickedly.

"You should stop texting the girl." Dan said to him.

"N-no, she's my friend." Danny said to him, trying to text her.

"You love her more than me?" He asked mockingly pouting.

"I never said I loved her or you." Danny said to him.

"I bet you do love me." Dan told him.

"When are you leaving?" Danny asked almost irritated.

"Whenever I want. I just wanted to see you." He told Danny as if he cared about nothing.

"Well thanks for the visit but you can leave now." Danny firmly said.

"Aww, what's the matter? Why is the little half ghost sad?" Dan asked still in a mocking tone.

"Would you just get out of here? You're more annoying than Jazz." He told him.

Dan didn't say another word but had grabbed Danny by his wrist and held him close in distance to where he could easily capture Danny's lips. He looked straight into Danny's blue eyes as he looked straight into Dan's own red eyes. After moments of silence, Dan has quickly captured Danny's lips once again and proceeded to retake his clothes off before laying him on the couch. He started to bite in areas of Danny's body that were most sensitive and that made Danny blush as he had felt Dan's tongue snake it's way around Danny's nipples before biting them; making them becoming hard as they swelled up a little. Dan had traced Danny's body slowly with his tongue had he explored every part of his body like he did the last time.

It wasn't long before Dan had reached Danny's member and Dan saw that it had been leaking cum and had been forming a small pool of cum. Dan smirked, he knew Danny loved what he was doing to his body but Danny was just too stubborn to admit it. For hours Dan had worked on Danny's member; making him cum nearly every time he would touch the tip with his tongue. Dan enjoyed watching Danny's expressions as he gasped and moaned; faintly telling Dan 'more' and Dan would give him more until Danny's body couldn't take it.

* * *

Days into the Spring Break had passed and it had been nearly a week that Dan was at Danny's house. Every day it was the same, Danny and Dan would end up having sex after Danny would fight him o try and make Dan leave but would realize that it was nearly impossible for him to beat Dan since he had gotten stronger the last time he saw him. He would have texted Sam but Dan had gotten tired of Danny texting her and had hidden the phone away somewhere so that Danny couldn't find it no matter how he had fought and asked Dan to give it back to him. Dan would usually reply with the same answer saying that all Danny needed was him and him alone. Danny would get irritated and walk away only for Dan to follow him and grope him some more until Danny would cum. It wasn't until Saturday that Dan had stopped groping Danny. He had gotten somewhat bored of the same thing and wanted to do something new. Danny took notice of this and wondered what Dan was thinking but didn't ask him.

As Dan floated around Danny's room, he began to think about all the times he had groped and pleasured Danny but not once did Danny do the same for him. That was when Dan had an idea, he would try to get Danny to pleasure him for a change. He tried to figure out ways to get Danny to pleasure him but couldn't think of anything that wouldn't make Danny suspicious of what he would wanted from him. He then decided to play it casually as if he didn't want anything from Danny, he would just do his own thing till Danny would something.

Danny was down stairs flipping through TV channels until he found something he wanted to watch. Normally, he'd be out doing something fun - or being on vacation in Hawaii but thanks to his curfew he wasn't so it was flipping through TV channels for him until Spring Break was over. Dan went down stairs but didn't say anything to Danny, he just went outside which Danny caught notice of and had gotten somewhat curious but didn't move from the couch. It wasn't until an hour had passed did Danny notice that Dan hadn't come back in and had groped, kiss, or bite him in some way. He sighed and had gotten off the couch and went outside in backyard. He looked around to see that Dan was peacefully sleeping and was floating a little ways off the ground.

He walked over to Dan and had stared down at Dan who was breathing softly while his hair was swaying side to side. Danny couldn't believe how peaceful Dan looked since he was Danny's most powerful enemies and here he was sleeping soundly. He looked around to see if anybody else was around and had leaned slightly over to kiss Dan on his lips. He had kissed him for a little over a minute and soon Dan had stirred.

* * *

Dan had opened his eyes and saw an embarrassed Danny step back from him with his face turning a slight red of his action. Dan smiled and went to Danny who was still embarrassed and wanted to just disappear at that moment. Dan had approached Danny more and this time, had kept Danny from moving back a step and had given Danny a kiss of his own. Danny blushed some more but this time, he had not only not step back but he had wrapped his arms around Dan's neck deepening the kiss before Dan had taken Danny to his room. While in his room, Danny was feeling brave enough to pleasure Dan since he had been brave enough to kiss him in broad daylight in the backyard moments ago.

Danny had kissed Dan on the mouth and then slowly moved down to his neck where he had bitten him; giving him bites of his own before replacing them with light trails of kisses that had ended at his chest. Danny then took his time to move his tongue around each nipple and sucking on each one before continuing the trails of kisses in which they halted at Dan's hard member. Dan, who was already loving what Danny had just done, had gotten harder when Danny reached down for his member and had grabbed it into his hand before soon placing it into his mouth and moving it back and forth.

His tongue would wrap around Dan's member and would also lick it from the base to the tip before doing laps around the shaft. Dan began to pant hard as he had felt Danny's tongue explore his member with his tongue over and over again not missing any parts of it. It wasn't until Danny had only pleasured the tip of the member that he came into Danny's mouth. Danny himself was shocked at this but after realizing what had happened, had swallowed it before continuing on. After he had fully pleasured him, Dan had taken Danny and proceeded to pleasure Danny again by kissing him before entering him from behind. Dan had thrust gently into Danny as he slowly went in and out of him before going faster each time making Danny moan each time he did. Soon Dan was grabbing Danny by his hips and roughly going in and out of him before he had finally came inside him. Dan had then flipped Danny over onto his back and slowly rubbed his member making Danny tense up with Dan kissing him in the process.

For the last few days of Spring Break they had mainly had sex with both of them pleasuring each other. For hours they had pleasured each other and it was mostly Dan who had gotten his way with Danny who didn't mind especially when he would cum as Dan would trace his abdomen and member making him moan. Dan would pin Danny up against the wall before roughly claiming kisses and deepening them while he would rub Danny's member. When it was the second to the last day of Spring Break, Danny was sad that Dan had to go, not only because he didn't want to be seen by Danny's parents but also because he didn't want to stay for too long.

* * *

Danny's parents had called and had told him that they would be home around 7 pm tomorrow night and that they would be boarding the plane around 6:30 am. Danny told them okay and that everything was fine and also that there was nothing to worry about. The conversation finished and Danny sighed before looking at Dan as if his eyes were telling him to stay until tomorrow night. Dan smiled slightly before looking straight back at Danny as if his own eyes told him 'yes'. For that late afternoon till the next morning, they were up in his room in his bed kissing each other before having sex once last time - or one of the last few times before his parents and Jazz would come home.

They had mostly stayed in Danny's room and had rarely left. Danny had placed kisses onto Dan's neck and soon both were enthralled into another passionate kiss which deepened more and more once Danny had his hair pulled some which caused him to moan which was muffled into another kiss.

"Do you have to go?" Danny asked silently as he caught his breath.

"I can't stay here when your parents and Jazz are here, they'll see me." Dan answered.

"Can't you come back for visits?" Danny asked as he placed kisses onto Dan's body.

"I'll try." Dan said to him as he placed kisses onto Danny.

As it had gotten late, both of them had fallen asleep until both had woken up early into the morning. Danny had heard his alarm go off and had lazily turned it off with the alarm clock nearly falling onto the floor. Danny had turned over to see that Dan was still sleeping and he had the same expression he saw while both of them were in the backyard a day ago. Danny placed kiss onto his lips and didn't move away when Dan had woken up. Dan had wrapped his arms around Danny's back and had put his member into him and had thrust into him; going slowly making long thrusts before making quick and hard thrusts into him.

Hours had passed before it was nearly 7 pm. Dan had let Danny go when he was pinned up against the wall while Dan was rubbing his member slowly making him cum as he had become soaked from it. Dan looked and saw that it was five minutes till 7 pm and it also time for him to go. They had shared one last kiss then Dan had gone back into the Ghost Zone with Danny looking on as Dan had finally disappeared. He had heard the door knob turn and the voices of his parents sounded throughout the house but the loudest was Jazz's voice.

"Danny!" Jack called.

"Hey." Danny responded as he entered the living room and sat on the couch.

"So, how was taking care of the house?" Maddie asked him; giving him a kiss.

"Easier than almost being on vacation with Jazz." He replied.

"Hey!" Jazz yelled.

* * *

Everybody arrived back at school with Tucker hugging his phone and checking any texts and Sam and Danny talking about their Spring Breaks. Sam noticed that Danny was quiet but also felt somewhat relaxed. Tucker looked at Danny as well and thought something must have happened while on Spring Break. Sam and Tucker questioned Danny about it; taking turns guessing what had made him feel relaxed with Danny just laughing at their guesses - mostly Tucker's guesses. As Sam tried to get Tucker to take his eyes off his phone, Danny had seen something in the sky. When he had looked more carefully, he had seen Dan smiling down at him and quickly placed a kiss making sure no one had seen it which no one had as it felt like a sudden breeze.

"Huh, Danny what is it?" Tucker asked.

"Oh, nothing just saw something." Danny asked.

"What did you see?" Sam asked him.

"I saw something familiar." He answered.

Sam and Tucker just looked at him before the bell had rang and everyone had to go to class. Danny looked up again and saw the intelligible Dan floating near the entry way and placed what felt like another kiss before he had disappeared once again. Danny smiled and went inside the school.


End file.
